


You light my electric candles

by Dicentra



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicentra/pseuds/Dicentra
Summary: Fluffy romance with extra bubbles.





	1. Chapter 1

The young surgeon finished his notes and with a sigh, logged off, got up out of his chair, turned and waved goodbye to Sasha (who smiled ruefully at him in his office - he was working late tonight) and anyone else Dom saw as he walked quickly towards the staff room. Not wanting to get drawn back into work, he made haste for his escape at the end of a very tiring day.

Dom rubbed the back of his neck and sighed deeply as he sat on the bench. Essie and the others had already left, the night staff had already arrived and Sasha was staying on to have a supervision with a nurse.

  
Dom had quickly changed and plonked himself heavily on the bench to drink a can of Tango before leaving. He felt frustrated, wanting but unable to offload and moan or preferably laugh with someone. He felt his loss then and some sadness at his last encounter with his dear friend Lofty which obviously caused the friendly nurse to leave Keller ward to work on AAU. It had been ages since they had chatted. He brightened his day and now there was a noticeable bleak gap. He got out his phone and pondered.

  
Surely Lofty was still a friend he thought? Lofty had texted him an amusing cat video the other day, perhaps that meant they were mates again? Or at least on the way? Mind you it was a group messenger text. Did that count? Could he really call him for a chat? He agonised over this as he didn’t want to seem desperate but he did miss him all the same. It would only be a chat. What would they talk about? Well his day, he answered himself. Maybe Lofty didn’t want to speak to him ever again?  
“Oh what the hell,” said Dom, fed up of his own maudlin inner whining as he called his friend.

As the phone rang he had a minor internal panic but by then it was too late to change his mind as Lofty answered.  
“ Hello?” He said in that soft voice of his that made Dom melt a little.  
“ Oh Hi Lofty, nice to hear from you, ah, how are you?”  
“ I’m good thanks, and you?” Said Lofty Slowly, feeling a little confused and unsure as that greeting made it seem that he had called Dom! He wondered if he should point that out but thankfully he decided on being more sensitive and said nothing else.

  
“Oh, hard day you know. You know what it’s like.” Replied Dom.  
“It’s late Dom. Are you at home?”  
“No, just finished my shift, I’m in the staff room.”  
“Oh ok.” Said Lofty and reached over to the end of the bath to turn off the tap as it was getting very warm in there now. There were bubbles everywhere that sloshed with the water as he moved. He held his phone carefully and leant slightly outside of the tub as he relaxed back.

  
Dom hesitated as he had wondered what the faint sound of water was but he didn’t ask.  
“ So, I just called to say Hi. How is it on AAU?”  
“ Different, well I like it, it’s fast paced.” Lofty paused then asked, “what’s wrong Dom?”

  
“ Oh, we had a difficult procedure which meant someone else’s operation was delayed until tomorrow and they and their family were unhappy, emotionally difficult situation and it seemed busier than usual, no time for a break, we didn’t find time to just chat or laugh in-between patients it just seemed like such a long day. You know...” he trailed off.  
Lofty listened but didn’t reply. He lay in the bath, the dim lights of the faux candles surrounding him were flickering and slowly changing colours.

  
“ We miss you.” Said Dom.  
“Thanks, I mean, do you?” He asked surprised. A faint smile made an appearance.  
“I miss you Lofty.” Dom sighed.  
“ I, oh bugger!” Exclaimed Lofty to the sound of splashing.

  
“ Lofty?” Asked a perplexed Dom. More water noises. “What on earth is going on?”  
“ Oh no, don’t worry,” laughed Lofty, as his voice reappeared. “I’m alright, it’s just my electric candle fell in the bath. Well I say electric, it’s just battery operated. It’s still working though. Amazing. They’re great. I bought them online, from Good-ideas.com, it’s really relaxing after a long day. I had a bit of trouble finding it under all these bubbles.“ He babbled, he just couldn’t help himself and closed his eyes and cringed when he realised how uncool he sounded.

  
“ You’re...in a bubble bath?” Laughed Dom. He then guffawed down the phone. “ With battery operated candles?” Giggled Dom.  
“Don’t forget they change colour and appear to be accidentally water resistant, oh no, hang on that ones conked out.”  
They both laughed.

  
“ Oh I knew calling you was a good idea Lofty. I do miss you. It’s rubbish without you. Well not rubbish, just much less brilliant.”  
Lofty smiled, then realised Dom couldn’t hear that and softly said,  
“ what you need clearly, is a long soak in a candle lit bath.”  
“Oh yes, that’s definitely something I might need. Know anyone who would run me one?” Joked Dom.  
“ I might.” Replied Lofty.

  
Dom gulped and licked his lips. Is this a good idea? What was Lofty saying? Dom replied with, “That’s tempting.”  
“ No strings Dom. Now, my water’s getting cold. Speak to you soon.” He ended the call and bit his lip. He relaxed into his bath and sighed and refused to worry about his feelings for Dom as he switched on the taps one last time this evening and let the hot water swirl pleasantly around his body. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they, won’t they?

Lofty’s phone lit up with the message:

-Is that offer still on? Do I need to bring my own towel? ;-)

Lofty stared at the phone a moment, his heart leapt, before replying with:

-I have a fully stocked linen cupboard ;-)

-It’s really cold out here

-It’s warm here

-I’ve got sensitive skin you know

-I’ve got soft bubbles lol

-What floor are you on, I’m outside now?  
...

Five minutes later after some directions were exchanged, the door buzzed.

“ Hi Dom,” said Lofty, beaming his most charming smile at the handsome doctor at his door. Lofty was wearing a black T shirt with a soft deep blue pair of leisure trousers (not jogging bottoms) that were very flattering. “They’re nice,” he commented, making Lofty blush a little by looking him up and down.  
“ Oh thanks,shall I lead the way?”

“ The way? Oh the bathroom? Oh. Oh yes.” Laughed Dom. “ You really did run a bath for me.”

“ Of course Dom, what were you expecting?” Replied Lofty with a twinkle in his eyes. Dom laughed.

“ Ah, oh this is nice Lofty.” The nurse had opened the bathroom door to reveal a bubble filled bath with several light changing candles emitting pleasing colours fading from one colour to the next and reflected on the surfaces around the bathroom including the bubbles. Dom sighed and turned towards his favourite nurse.  
“ You have no idea how much I need this Lofty.”  
Lofty smiled at that, “ there’s your towel Dom,” he pointed to a rail, “ I’ll see you later, just relax.”

Dom quickly undressed and sank into the bubbles and warm water. He decided not to think about anything else and succeeded for a little while (and that was the most he hoped for) and his muscles released their tension, relaxed and his mind started to unwind.

It had been several weeks since he had properly last spoken with Lofty. Since Lofty had left to go to AAU he had been so busy. He did feel his absence sorely as had his colleagues. He was sure when Sasha had spoken to them about Lofty changing wards so quickly that he had been upset and held him responsible but Sasha denied this and they rebuilt the team again.

Dom missed seeing Lofty outside of work as well. He occasionally saw him in passing when he popped out with his new AAU team but that would only result in a brief hello.

However, now he was in Lofty’s home, having a bubble bath surrounded by battery powered candles. How bizarre.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Ah, thought Dom, he was a little excited at what may happen next.  
Lofty spoke outside the door:

“ Good night Dom, I’m on an early tomorrow, help yourself to whatever if you’re staying. I’ve just reheated the curry I made earlier, try it, it’s really tasty. The sofa’s made up, I’ll try not to wake you when I leave.”

To say that Dom was surprised would be an understatement.

“Oh. Ok Lofty. Er, good night.” He managed. He was confused. Did Lofty treat all of his friends like this? He was also relieved as he was very tired.  
He jumped outside of the bath and grabbed the towel which just wrapped around his waist.

“Lofty,” called out Dom to his retreating back. Lofty span round and blushed to see a half naked Dom standing before him clutching a towel that should’ve been bigger.  
“ I just wanted to say thank you.”  
Lofty smiled and tried really hard not to look him up and down.

  
“You’re welcome Dom. Look there’s no strings, I just care about you and I thought you needed this. I get that you need space.”

  
Dom hugged Lofty. The towel fell off. They both noticed this. They stayed clasping each other. Dom finally said “ I’m just going to quickly retrieve that and go back in the bathroom.”  
Lofty gulped and replied with a “mm-hmm.”  
“Wow, that curry smells gorgeous.” Said Dom, quickly wrapping himself up and walking slowly away.

I’ve got work in the morning, thought Lofty, and he needs time, I’m going to do best to sleep, he told himself firmly, but it’s going to be difficult and with that he made haste for his bedroom. Where he was indeed right, finding it very difficult to sleep well that night. In contrast, it was actually one of the best nights  sleep that Dom had ever had.

...

Lofty had a long weekend off and he had called work on the Friday to ask about overtime shifts. There weren’t any to suit him on his current ward but there were overtime shifts available on Keller ward. 

“Dom won’t be there if that’s what you’re worried about Lofty.” Said Morven “at least not for this weekend or Monday.”  
“I’ll think about it Morven.”  
“Don’t leave it too long.” She warned.  
Lofty pondered then texted Dom.

-Busy this weekend? Fancy watching something ridiculous at the cinema?

He shrugged his shoulders and went to the gym. If he texts back, great, if not, I haven’t lost face, he reasoned.

Lofty worked out and swam and then had a shower. He grabbed a coffee and a mars bar (his well deserved treat) and returned to his car. It had been a great workout.

He checked his phone before leaving.  
There was a missed call and a text to say.

-Kingsman is playing at the Odeon tonight. I’ll buy the tickets, you grab the snacks ;)

Lofty hastily texted:

-Yes

Then he texted:

-I mean yes ok. When?

-Lol (texted Dom).

-19:30 (Replied Dom again).

-Do you want dinner before? How about Nandos?

-Fantastic (returned Dom), I’ll meet you there at 17:00 :)

And that was that.  
Blimey, thought Lofty. Was that a date?

 

To be continued...

 

 

 

 


End file.
